(PT) Scared (Breeze & Brawn -- Breeze & Jaded)
by Ayala Melo
Summary: Breeze amou um macho, mas ele não percebeu seus sentimentos. Foi um dos poucos momentos em que ela se sentiu apavorada. Agora seu coração está dilacerado, mas ela não deixa ninguém perceber. Mas ser forte o tempo todo é impossível. E quando ela cair… Jaded se mostrará um macho que a levantará depois de um dia difícil.


A série de livros: New Species / Novas Espécies pertencem à autora Laurann Dohner. Apenas o enredo é meu.

Fanfic postada também:

Nyah! Fanfiction: fanfiction. com. br/historia/445808/Scared_Breeze_Brawn_Breeze_Jaded/  
Meu blog pessoal: ayala-melo. blogspot. com. br / 2013 / 12 / scared - breeze - jaded . html

Se você encontrar essa fanfic em qualquer outro site sob o nome de outro autor que não seja "Ayala Melo" ou "Susy Mi Kwang", denuncie e ajude autores como eu a combater o plágio de ideias!

* * *

Escrevi ouvindo a versão da Jessica de Almost e Someday e você pode ouvi-las aqui:

Almost: youtube . com . / watch?v=lDmeQfaVeNE (retire os espaços)

Someday: youtube . com . / watch?v=NHRFDGpcul4 (retire os espaços)

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Scared**

Brawn sorriu para a amiga. Breeze nunca fora só uma fêmea. Ela era especial, o ajudava com Becca, fazia sacrifícios pelos humanos. Era perfeita.

―E como é um costume humano, nós gostaríamos que você fosse uma das madrinhas. É uma segunda mãe, segundo a Jessie.

―Jessie é que devia ser a madrinha. – Breeze disse chocada, o nó em sua garganta já estava lá, a incomodando, a lembrando daquela coisa horrorosa.―Elas são próximas e amigas.

―Mas a Becca concordou que você seja. Você é uma grande amiga, é importante para mim. Como minha irmãzinha, eu cuido de você e você cuida do meu filhote. – Brawn disse ingenuamente e Breeze começou a andar de um lado à outro.

Desde que descobrira seus sentimentos, soube que jamais poderiam ser concretizados. Ingenuamente, pensou em contar, mas ficou com medo. Nunca sentiu tanto medo assim antes. Tinha tanto que podia dar errado!

Mas aí Brawn saiu de Homeland. Ele foi trabalhar para Tim Oberto, junto com a força tarefa e ela esperou que ele voltasse são e salvo.

Quando ele foi capturado, seu coração se partiu como nunca antes e ela chorou, como quando era mais nova e a forçavam a permitir que machos a tocassem. Ela chorou a noite inteira.

Trabalhou duro para ajudar a encontrá-los e seu orgulho foi ferido quando o fizeram. Brawn estava apaixonado, verdadeiramente amando uma humana.

Foi a primeira vez que sentiu raiva das mulheres humanas. Até se afastou de Ellie e Jessie. Suas amigas, claro, notaram e a encurralaram, mas elas jamais saberiam do que se tratava.

Foi a primeira vez que ela omitiu algo delas.

E quando Becca voltou, apareceu grávida… ah isso foi só mais uma noite em claro, chorando no meio do bosque, para que ninguém a ouvisse no dormitório.

Chorar estava se tornando um hábito odioso. Sempre que chorava por Brawn, se sentia culpada depois. Agora ele estava casado e feliz. E agora ele queria submetê-la a algum tipo de tortura? Não podia aceitar, mas não queria admitir seus sentimentos.

Ficaria com vergonha.

―Breeze? – Brawn chamou e não parecia ser a primeira vez.

―Sim?

―Eu disse que se você não for… bom… não sei quem será. Imagine que isso é uma chance que você tem como cuidar de um bebezinho, como o de Ellie e Fury!

Breeze sorriu se lembrando daquele pequeno diabinho, mas isso não foi suficiente para desviar seus pensamentos do assunto.

―Não sou baby-sitter. – Breeze disse num suspiro e finalmente sentou na cadeira do parque.

―Não é o quê? – Brawn perguntou confuso. – Sei que é supervisora do dormitório feminino e que é oficial… é a isso que se refere?

―Baby-sitter. Babá.

―Ah…! Não é isso que eu quis dizer…!

―Brawn… eu não quero. – Ela decidiu ser honesta. Pelo menos em parte. – Eu… eu prefiro não ter contato com Becca.

―Qual o problema com ela? Você não gosta dela, mas gosta de Ellie, Jessie e Trisha. Até mesmo a Dr. Yards…!

―Eu… não me sinto à vontade com ela. – E não era mentira.

―Becca te ofendeu? Fez algo que não gostou? – Ele perguntou interessado. Se Becca tivesse dito algo à Breeze que a magoou, era muito sério e ele não permitiria isso. Mesmo ela sendo sua companheira.

―Não. – Breeze respondeu e soltou o ar lentamente.

Brawn respirou e pegou o cheiro de dor, mesclado com desconfiança. Ele ficou curioso. Eram os únicos no parque, então o cheiro tinha que vir de Breeze. O que a fazia ficar tão insegura? Porque ele cheirou medo nas emoções dela?

―Porque está com medo? – Ele perguntou vários minutos depois.

―Eu…―Mentir não era uma opção. – Amo um macho, mas ele nunca percebeu meus sentimentos. – Ela abriu o jogo, mas morreria com o nome do macho bem preso debaixo da língua. – É por isso que cheirou isso. Daqui a pouco esqueço isso.

―Você devia dizer a ele. Qualquer macho teria sorte em ter você como companheira. É uma grande fêmea. De verdade. Em sentido. E é bonita, carinhosa. Gostava disso quando compartilhávamos sexo.

―É impossível agora. – Breeze suspirou.

―Porque? Dê-me o nome e converso com ele.

―Você não vai conversar. – Breeze riu e Brawn concordou sorrindo. – Vai assustá-lo até não conseguir mais e fazê-lo me procurar. Eu te conheço.

―Faria isso, mas antes daria uma surra nele, pra ele ver que quase perdeu você.

―Mas isso também não seria possível.

―Porque não? Vai me dar um nome?

―Não te darei um nome. – Breeze respondeu deixando seu conselheiro carrancudo. – Mas posso te dizer que ele tomou uma companheira.

―Humana? Fêmea NE? Muitos dos nossos estão se ajeitando, é difícil dizer quem é. – Brawn pensou em voz alta.

―Aham. – Breeze concordou e riu levemente. A dor em seu peito era grande demais para que fosse esquecida. – Mas eu ainda não vou te dizer o nome.

Suspirando, Brawn voltou a perguntar:

―Vai aceitar ser madrinha do meu filhote?

Breeze queria dizer não com cada grama de seu corpo, mas sua boca desobediente pronunciou algo um tanto quanto diferente…

―Sim.

**[Meses Depois…]**

―De novo aqui? – Jaded questionou a amiga se sentando ao lado dela no chão lamacento do parque. A chuva passando de uma garoa fina para uma chuva um pouco mais forte.

―Pergunto o mesmo. – Breeze disse sem olhar pro macho. Não queria que ele visse seus olhos vermelhos.

―Porque estava chorando? Eu te ouvi soluçar.

_"―Malditos sentidos apurados!"_―Breeze xingou em pensamentos.

―Estou bem. – Desconversou.

―Algum macho lhe fez mal? Tentou forçá-la? A humilhou? Te machucou de alguma forma?

―Não. – Breeze respondeu o olhando, seus olhos vermelhos estavam com marcas de sono, prova de que ela não dormia fazia alguns dias.

―Porque estava chorando? Está machucada?

―Não.

―Você não está sendo muito expressiva.

―Estava chorando por um macho sim. Mas ele não me fez mal. Não de propósito. – Ela voltou a olhar para a frente, sem querer ver o que havia nos olhos de Jaded.

As palavras de suas amigas, em sua mente de novo…

_―Jaded é um bom macho! Você devia acoplar com ele e quem sabe? Ninguém sabe ao certo sobre nós e sobre nossos úteros. - Sunshine disse calmamente._

_―Acople-se à Smiley! – Kit disse e sorriu divertida._

_―Acople você com Smiley e não me encha a paciência! – Breeze rosnou a resposta malcriada. Isso só fez Kit rir._

_―Que horror! Deus me livre daquele idiota sorridente. – As mulheres riram do comentário de Kit, mas nem isso desanuviou o medo de ficar só, que se apoderou de Breeze.―Mas... você está irritadinha é? Deve ser porque o filhote de Brawn te chamou de mamãe, suponho. – Kit entornou._

_―Não irrita ela, Kit! Dá um tempo! – Rusty disse complacente com a situação de Breeze. – Sei como se sente, me senti assim quando descobri que Fury pegou a Ellie. Mas passa, não precisa ficar com medo._

Mas medo era tudo o que sentia.

―Você… está apaixonada por um macho? – Jaded perguntou segurando o rosto de Breeze. – Quem é? Porque ele não te reivindicou? Você é uma boa fêmea para estar acoplado.

―Todo mundo anda dizendo muito isso. – Ela riu sem humor. – Ele já está acoplado.

―Uh…!

―É… Uh…

―Quer ficar acoplada com outro macho?

―Não.

―Mas eu quero estar acoplado com você. – Breeze arregalou os olhos com surpresa. Não pela sinceridade, mas pelo que foi dito.

―Jamais me acoplaria a você, desculpe.

―Porque? – Jaded perguntou curioso e magoado. – Eu te acho bonita e cheirosa. E Brawn me disse que o sexo com você é incrível. Eu não sei… eu nunca estive na sua cama.

―E nunca estará. – Breeze disse se levantando. – Não gosto de brincar com os sentimentos dos outros.

―Eu sei. – Jaded se levantou e se aproximou. – Mas eu quero você.

―Eu posso ver e não estou disposta. – Breeze disse hesitante. Não tinha energias para brigar com Jaded agora.

―Eu não vou te forçar, vou só te mostrar que eu posso ser bom pra você também. – Ele disse deixando Breeze atordoada.

Ele se aproximou mais, fazendo-a recuar até estar encostada numa das árvores. Ele aspirou seu cheiro e o nariz molhado passeou pelo seu pescoço e clavícula, enquanto ele cheirava e guardava o aroma em sua memória.

Breeze sentiu a carícia do nariz encostando gelado, por causa da água, em sua pele morna e fechou os olhos. Faziam meses desde que não compartilhava sexo, simplesmente achava que era preciso estar sozinha, entender o que se passava, antes de voltar a ter machos em sua cama.

Jaded deu um beijo na bochecha dela, bem perto de sua boca, fazendo-a salivar e se afastou o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos.

―Eu gosto muito de você. – E se afastou com as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando rumo à sua casa.

Breeze soltou a respiração lentamente, e ela nem sabia que estava segurando o fôlego. Ela queria Jaded. Queria-o hoje, agora. E poderia querer sempre.

Mas o medo a encheu. Porém, dessa vez, ela sabia o que fazer.

Andou rapidamente até a casa dele, mesmo com a chuva que atrasava seus passos. Ficou hesitante antes de bater, ameaçou ir embora duas vezes e congelou. Lá vinha Brawn com sua Becca e seu filho saindo da casa de Justice.

―Breeze? – Ele perguntou parando o carro preto. – Que faz aqui, nessa chuva? Quer uma carona?

―Não. – Ela gritou a resposta e esperou que ele saísse, antes de se virar para a porta, não gostava de dar as costas à ninguém.

―Venha. Não há problema. – Brawn disse com medo que ela estivesse acuada com sua família. Breeze tinha se tornado distante dele, mas não era assim com os filhotes e as companheiras de Slade ou Fury.

―Não quero! – Ela gritou mais alto e se virou para a porta. Suspirou e bateu.

―Ah entendi! – Ele riu. – Desculpa. – Falou e entrou no carro novamente. – Bom sexo. – Desejou antes de ir, ligou o carro e dirigiu para longe.

Aquilo partiu seu coração, tudo bem que Brawn não soubesse de seus sentimentos, mas aquilo doeu. Ele não podia só ir sem dizer nada?

Bateu novamente e ninguém abriu. Suspirou de novo, estava fazendo muito isso, se virou para ir embora e a porta finalmente abriu.

―Espera! – Jaded disse num fôlego só, Breeze se virou e seu corpo respondeu à imagem do macho lindo, com uma toalha branca ao redor da cintura e gotas de água caindo de seu cabelo e ombros, descendo lentamente pelo peito e músculos.

―Eu… Eu…

―Sim?

―Eu te quero. – Jaded a encarou sério e ela mordeu o lábio, insegura. – Eu quero ser sua companheira se puder me fazer esquecer ele.

―Ele quem?

―Ele. – Breeze respondeu com o olhar na pista e deu outro passo para ir embora. Jaded segurou seu braço gentilmente e Breeze o olhou.

―Agora eu entendi. Estava falando de Brawn não é? – Ele a puxou levemente em sua direção e ela deixou-se ser envolvida pelos braços fortes. – Posso te fazer esquecer ele. Eu sei que posso.

―Ok…

―Aceita ser minha companheira então?

―Aceito. – Breeze disse com um frio na barriga. Foi a primeira vez que pensar nisso não a encheu de medo. Ela estava confiante nas palavras de Jaded.

Ele abaixou o rosto e beijou a boca carnuda e molhada dela. O gosto do primeiro beijo foi incrível e ali ele se perdeu, puxando a mulher para dentro e fechando a porta com um chute.

Pegou Breeze no colo, a mulher grande levou um susto, mas ele não se deixou abalar nem pela toalha que escorregava e a colocou na cama, em seu quarto.

Os olhos de ambos se prenderam e ele a beijou novamente, mãos nas mãos, lentamente, pele com pele e ali, eles eram iguais.

― Você tem certeza que não quer só sexo?― Ele perguntou olhando-a nos olhos. O desejo do macho, de mantê-la era quase palpável, mas sabia que ele precisava da certeza tanto quanto ela.

― Sim.― Ele sorriu e a beijou enquanto ambos os olhos fechavam e alegria o enchia.

**[…]**

―Não consigo acreditar. – Kit disse sentada no sofá. Estava literalmente chocada. Os membros do conselho riram da cara dela. – Ainda não consigo acreditar.

―Não é uma certeza. – Breeze explicou, Jaded deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – Vai ser o primeiro bebê espécie completamente NE. Se ele chegar a nascer, é claro.

―Ele vai! – Kit disse animada. O celular tocou e ela voltou a apertar o botão vermelho. – Halfprint e Tiny vão querer acasalar só pra terem os dela, quer apostar que não?

―Que história é essa? – Bestial perguntou num rosnado preocupado.

―Halfprint e Tiny adoram bebês. – Breeze explicou. – Eu não duvido. Elas até ficaram mais adeptas da ideia depois de conviver um pouco com Shadow e ver Bella feliz.

―Feliz é um eufemismo! Ela pode fazer dupla com o Smiley e os dois iam se completar! – Kit respondeu mal-humorada e riu em seguida. – A enganamos ontem, foi tão engraçado. Colocamos uma aranha de mentira num daqueles livros dela, ela o jogou longe quando viu. – Kit riu.

―Kit? – Bestial a chamou e ela acenou com a cabeça. – Gostaria de sair comigo? Você é bonita quando não está sendo má.

―Quem sabe outro dia, Bestial. – A mulher lhe disse séria. – Hoje já estou marcada com Smiley.

O macho sorriu vacilante e Breeze soube instantaneamente que mais acasalamentos estavam por vir e que tudo o que Kit precisava era de um pouco de coragem para deixar de estar apavorada como ela esteve antes de Jaded e seu sexo quente.

**Fim…?**

* * *

Bom primeiro, eu acho que a Breeze merece uma reca de filhotinhos u.ú

Acho uma sacanagem a autora ainda não ter solucionado essa nossa dúvida e me deixar curiosa u.ú maldade isso.

Espero sim que as fêmeas NE possam ter os seus filhotinhos *o*

Eu queria escrever algo diferente do meu usual (Crepúsculo e Naruto LOL), então resolvi trazer essa ONE (olha só a mensagem subliminar kkkk) e postar aqui!

Agora que tal você comentar bem lindamente? XD

Ou não, você que sabe kkkkk

PS: ONE para quem não lembra ou não sabe é Organização Nova Espécies e é como eles se denominam nos livros (que merecem ser lidos, se você ainda não o fez) e se você já teve o (grande) prazer de conhecê-los, que tal entrar pro grupo do facebook?

** /groups/Lauranndohnerescritora/ **(retire os espaços)

Entre e seja feliz XP  
Vejo vocês em qualquer fanfic por aí *o*


End file.
